


Superhuman

by Miscellaneous_M05



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Warming, Degredation Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Gentlemen’s Club, Gym, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Secrets, Taeyong is thirsty as hell in this story, Ten is pretty thirsty too, Top Ten, Unrequited Crush, bottom taeyong, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_M05/pseuds/Miscellaneous_M05
Summary: Taeyong joins a gym to relieve some tension from work.He soon discovers that every member there is hot as fuck.Turns out, they also have their own Gentlemen’s Club where they fuck around.Taeyong’s question: Where does he need to sign?





	Superhuman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is a new story I decided to post just for fun! I hope you all enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think! Thank you!

    Taeyong was what you would call...somewhat of a mess. It wasn’t easy for him to completely have his life together. He had a strenuous office based job and he constantly had to deal with ridiculous clients on a daily basis.

      After a long, hard day of work, he would come home to an empty apartment. Being a young adult with no proper interaction with anyone else simply felt pathetic to him.

     He collapsed on his couch and sighed, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. He felt too exhausted to make anything to eat, so he decided to scroll through his phone to occupy his time. 

Suddenly, a promo popped up. It seemed like a simple advertisement, nothing too extravagant nor were there any red flags that made it look like a scam. He abruptly sat up and read the description. 

      It was a gym called Superhuman, seemingly it was known for his ability to de-stress. A person could even do recreational activities, as therewas a dance hall, indoor sports options, etc. 

     The gym adapted to the member’s work schedule and preferences. Seemingly, the best package was the weekend schedule. 

Taeyong was intrigued, something new and different could’ve been good for him. However, was joining a recreational gym the best idea? He was already so busy and the weekends were the only time he could actually catch a break. He considered it for a while, until he decided to take a chance.

      He followed the link from the advertisement and signed up online, already using the free trial offer to his advantage. Then, it hit him. The next day would be Saturday, meaning he would already have to start going to the gym! 

      Obviously he wasn’t mentally prepared for it, but he wanted to take the risk. If he didn’t take a chance, he knew he would regret it in the long run.

Before he knew it, Taeyong fell asleep. The next morning, he woke up fairly early and took the time to dress himself appropriately. He slipped on a white tank top paired with old sneakers and thick sweatpants. He decided to walk to the gym since he lived in the nearby proximity, anyways.

Taeyong marveled as he reached a large, colorful building. It’s main entrance and sign strongly displayed SUPERHUMAN. Taeyong took a deep breath and walked in slowly.

     He reached the reception desk and signed in, displaying his online confirmation for his membership. The secretary took a few minutes, but handed him his official membership card. Taeyong stared down at it for a while before slipping it into the strap bag he brought along with him. 

He eyed the proximity. There was a room for weightlifting, outdoor physical fitness and yoga, indoor sporting facilities, and more. Everything was a sight to see, until his eyes laid upon one of the most burliest, sexiest men he had ever seen.

The male was tall, had muscular arms, and a perfectly toned and tan body. Sweat dripped from the male’s brow and fuck, it gave Taeyong some urges. He was playing volleyball and doing an upper hand serve flawlessly. Taeyong felt as if he was drooling seeing such a fine ass man. 

     On the other side of the net, playing against him, was literally some type of model.  He was shorter than his companion, but he had more muscle, paler skin, and even the nicest smile with dimples. His body contorted to the perfect form as he bumped the volleyball back to the other side.

     Taeyong knew men like that would be the end of him. He soon snapped himself out of his own trance and continued to walk around. 

Finally, he ran into someone. The man had a lean figure, which stood out from his short stature. He was dressed in a thin tank top and baggy shorts. He had a fairly perfect smile as well. For some reason, he looked REALLY familiar.

“Hey...Taeyong, right?” the man inquired.

Taeyong quickly nodded his head. “Yeah, how did you know? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before?” he asked.

“I’m Ten. We work for the same company, you work in the Public Relations Department, I work for the Finance Department,” he answered casually.

Taeyong thought back his job and did recall seeing Ten walking around multiple times to hand off finished calculations and data. 

    “Oh right! Um...anyways, this is my first day here, so can I get to know everyone? Maybe you can show me around?” he implied, looking back at the two men on the indoor volleyball court. 

Ten’s gaze narrowed as his sight followed the direction of where Taeyong was staring. He rolled his eyes and sighed,”Yeah...sure. I can introduce you to everyone, but I, myself have only been here for a month,” he replied.

A smile grew on Taeyong’s face, and oh, Ten was whipped for sure. He led Taeyong to the volleyball court and both men abruptly stopped their game to look over at the two that approached them. Taeyong felt utterly small under the gaze of both men; he only hoped for Ten to do all the talking. 

Ten gave a light smile and finally spoke up. “Guys, this is Taeyong, he works in the same company I do. Today is his first day at Superhuman, so I wanted to show him around and introduce him to everyone,” Ten explained.

The taller of the two men, the one that originally had caught Taeyong’s eye, gave an endearing, warm smile. “I’m Johnny, nice to meet you!” he cheerfully exclaimed.

Taeyong’s eyes met with the other male’s. He just seemed like the most dominating presence and it somewhat made Taeyong even meeker than before. “I’m Jaehyun, glad you could join us,” he stated casually. 

Taeyong simply nodded his head and gave a shy smile, before dragging Ten by his wrist away from the two men who made his heart pound. Ten gave Taeyong a perplexed look before shrugging his shoulders and leading him outside. Taeyong spotted three men on the basketball court. 

     The shortest of them easily shot a three over the one who was guarding him. The third man was sitting on a bench watching them with an admiring stare. 

Ten whistled and instantly all three turned their heads to give him their undivided attention. Ten smiled and nudged Taeyong forward.

“This is Taeyong. He works with me, and today is his first day at the gym,” Ten explained. Once again, Taeyong only gave a meek nod of reassurance before flashing a small smile.

The three men stood side by side. “Well, I’m Yuta, this is Taeil, and this is Sicheng,” one of the men explained.

Taeyong gave a simple phrase of “nice to meet you” before proceeding on with Ten. 

“They looked really friendly with each other,” Taeyong muttered; it was something he had sensed from their presence. 

“Oh, well yeah, that’s because all of them are a thing. Not a big deal, they’re one of the cutest polyamorous couple I can think of from the top of my mind,” Ten replied.

They went back inside the premises and Ten showed him around more facilities. He met two younger men near the weights: Lucas and Mark. He also learned the secretary’s name, Doyoung, who had his own recreational time. Apparently, Doyoung’s boyfriends, Kun and Jungwoo, ran the establishment. 

Somehow, though, Taeyong felt completely out of place. It seemed like he didn’t really fit in so well with their tight-knit group. He also found it strange how there weren’t that many people at the gym; only the few men Ten introduced him to were around. However, he brushed his strange thoughts aside. Ten entered the dance hall with a couple of the others.

     Taeyong would’ve joined them, but he looked down at his own semi-muscular arms and thought he could do a lot better handling his body first. He entered the exercise and weight room, thinking it was empty. Just then, he spotted Johnny and Jaehyun running on the treadmills.

They hadn’t spotted him, but Taeyong couldn’t help but watch for a bit. A drop of sweat rolled down Johnny’s neck perfectly and Taeyong couldn’t help but let his mind linger to him just licking it off. Then his eyes turned to Jaehyun, who simply had a rough breath. His breathing was so heavy, Taeyong couldn’t help but imagine how he could’ve sounded in the bedroom.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Johnny had called him over. Taeyong quickly walked over to the two of them. 

“Hey Taeyong, what were you planning to do as a set for today?” Johnny inquired.

“I was just planning on doing some sit-ups and then going from there? I’m not really sure, I didn’t come in with a set routine,” he sighed.

“Aww that’s okay, Johnny can assist you with the sit-ups and then we’ll find something else for you,” Jaehyun smiled, perfectly displaying those dimples. 

Taeyong thanked the both of them and laid down. He pushed his knees up to form a proper sit-up position. Suddenly, he felt Johnny grab his feet and hold him in place, startling him. 

“Oh? I’m sorry, I thought you would need a partner to count for you,” Johnny stated.

“Oh-right, yeah. Thanks,” Taeyong responded, his voice shaking.

Johnny put a timer on his phone and placed it too the side. He gripped Taeyong tightly as he began his sit-ups. Every single time he came up, he looked right at Johnny’s lips. They were close to each other, right in the danger zone. They were inches apart every time Taeyong would go up. Suddenly, the timer started blaring and Johnny abruptly stood up, much to Taeyong’s dismal. 

Jaehyun then held Taeyong by the shoulder. “Hey, I was wondering if you could count how many pushups I can do in a minute. Time it on your phone if you can,” he said.

Taeyong nodded and quickly spotted how Jaehyun instantly discarded his tank top to the side. Taeyong’s eyes went wide staring at Jaehyun’s perfect abs, all aligned and rock hard. 

    He witnessed Jaehyun get into position and then Taeyong began the timer. In this instance, their faces were close because Taeyong had to spot how low Jaehyun was going to officiate an actual push-up.

His form was flawless and Taeyong wanted to slap himself for being so desperate with his thoughts. After Jaehyun thanked him and patted him on the back, he quickly spoke with Johnny. 

By that time, Ten entered the room, obviously sweaty and tired due to strenuous dance practice.

Ten took Taeyong to a corner and spoke in a hushed tone. “Listen...I can kind of see how you’re staring at Jaehyun and Johnny, I wanted to say-“

He was quickly interrupted by Taeyong covering his mouth. “I don’t need to hear it, they’re hot. If I have a chance, I do, if I don’t, whatever,” he firmly stated.

“I mean...I wanted to explain that if you and I could-“ Ten was immediately interrupted again.

“Shh, Ten, I want to try and listen in to what they’re saying,” Taeyong winked.

Ten shook his head in disappointment at how infatuated Taeyong immediately felt. Eventually, they walked back into the main lobby to see Doyoung in the arms of a man in a professional suit. Then, another man with softer features hugged Doyoung from behind. Taeyong assumed they were the owners: Kun and Jungwoo. 

Ten, being as he was, approached them and properly introduced Taeyong. Taeyong felt small under Kun’s gaze as the man seemed to stare through his soul. His gaze narrowed slightly and Taeyong could hear parts of his hushed conversation with Doyoung.

“Why did you allow another member, I had made it clear that-“

“I had checked out his profile and I felt adding another member would be nice. He seems like he could be an important asset,” Doyoung replied.

“What if he finds out about-“

“Then we’ll be honest and he’ll have to join,” Doyoung interrupted. 

They stared at one another for a while in silence, until Jungwoo lightened up the mood by offering to take them out afterwards. Taeyong checked the time and uneasily looked at all of them before speaking up.

“I-uh, have to get going, I’ll see you guys next week,” Taeyong quickly waved goodbye and walked out as fast as he could.

“What were they talking about? Why were they being so secretive? Was there more to everything than I originally perceived? Is that why there aren’t that many members in the gym?” Taeyong contemplated.

For the next couple weeks, everything seemed fairly normal. Taeyong was adjusting to the activities at the gym and would still stare at Jaehyun and Johnny from afar. Somehow, Ten was always trying to tell him something, but Taeyong didn’t want to listen. 

One day, just as Taeyong left as he usually did, he went home to discover he forgot his jacket. He muttered a curse under his breath and proceeded back to the gym, which should’ve probably still been open. He looked at the sign on the door, which said closed.

     However, he knew he saw a light from inside, so he was certain someone was still around. He didn’t just want to lose his jacket by coming back the next week and discovering it wasn’t there.

He pulled the door handle to discover that the door was still open. He slowly walked inside. He located the coat rack and found his jacket hanging there. The lobby was empty and dark, but then he heard a sound upstairs. 

     He crept up the stairs of the building and saw a large door, probably to a hall with the light seeping through the cracks of the door. Taeyong heard voices, laughter, and...moans?

He abruptly opened the door and his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. All of the members of his gym were...a gentlemen’s club? They were dressed in suits, consuming alcohol, and...living off blissful lust. It was an out of the world experience. 

    The feeling that especially was a blow to him as he witnessed such a heart-wrenching feeling. Blatantly, Taeyong was jealous, but he didn’t know of whom. Jaehyun was sitting on Johnny’s lap and kissing him very roughly. Their kiss was sloppy and Jaehyun quickly took control, his tongue entering Johnny’s mouth and colliding with the roof of it, licking around the area. 

     His hands reached up to Johnny’s suit and mingled with his tie, pulling it down and exposing Johnny’s collar. Jaehyun’s hand unbuttoned the top of Johnny’s dress shirt and let his hand roam inside. Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist and placed it near his nipple, Jaehyun taking the initiative to rub it hard.

Once Johnny pushed his head back and started moaning, Taeyong couldn’t look anymore. He looked over at Sicheng, Taeil, and Yuta. Sicheng had a glass of wine in his hand, which he would occasionally drink from. He brought the glass over to Taeil’s lips, who decided to lick the area where Sicheng had drank from before taking his sip. All of this was happening while Yuta was sitting in between them and palming their clothed dicks.

     Taeyong could spot the erections building up from the corner of his eye. His gaze shifted to the youngest in the room: Lucas and Mark. They seemed to be preoccupied in their own world. They gave each other light kisses and stared lovingly into one another’s eyes. It made sense, but there was still a glint of lust between the two of them.

Finally, he saw Doyoung grinding onto Kun. He was giving him a lap dance, while Jungwoo was stripping Doyoung from behind. The scene seemed erotic, straight out of porn. The music that played beat incessantly, something to evoke vile thoughts as if it were an aphrodisiac. 

Seeing everything in front of him was too much to handle at once. He felt sick to his stomach, was this their fun and games that they enjoyed? Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the wrist, which broke everyone else out of their own trances. They all looked over at Taeyong with perplexed stares. Taeyong looked down to see Ten gripping him tightly. His mouth formed a straight line, almost to incite some form of sternness. 

“Ten, would you care to take Taeyong to the back and explain everything. The rest of us are a little...preoccupied,” Kun claimed.

“Of course,” Ten replied, without any hesitation, he pulled Taeyong to the back.

“Would you mind explaining everything I walked into?” Taeyong questioned, tapping his foot. He felt angry, insecure, and obviously jealous, thinking back to Johnny and Jaehyun.

“We’re not just a gym. This is our own gentlemen’s club. No, it’s not a euphemism for a strip joint, it’s just a regular gentlemen’s club. We all are really stressed from work and Kun made it so we could use this as our own recreational place. Of course, we advertise and have applications, but that’s to keep the place running and the whole process to receive a membership isn’t easy. Doyoung rejects people, so it could just be us. He saw your registration, though, and really felt as if you could fit in with us. This is a secret we all hold, we let loose and relax. This whole time I’ve been trying to tell you that Johnny and Jaehyun are a couple. They simply wanted to be nice to you,” Ten confirmed.

Taeyong’s face flushed due to the embarrassment he felt. He really was an idiot for continuously interrupting Ten.

“Kun actually pulled me aside to discuss with me...if you wanted to be an official part of our club. Do you think you’d be interested?” Ten asked.

Taeyong thought about it for a bit. Going to the gym was something he enjoyed. This gentlemen’s club at night could spice his life up from its normal routine as well. He nodded his head. “Yes, I’m interested. A-Anyways, I noticed all the other couples having their own fun...do you not...” Taeyong trailed off.

Ten bit the bottom of his lip and averted his gaze from Taeyong’s. “I-I usually sit alone and drown myself with alcohol because I’ve been interested in someone that wasn’t around for a while,” he stated.

“Oh? Who is it?” Taeyong naively questioned.

“It’s you! Half of those times you’ve interrupted me from speaking, I’ve been trying to ask you out on a date! I’ve liked you since I’ve spotted you at the office. I always thought you were really cute,” Ten admitted.

Taeyong’s heart pounded at that comment. He felt flattered, he even found Ten attractive. Taeyong thought about it for a while, until he realized Ten was staring straight at him. His predatory gaze instantly made Taeyong want to fall on his knees. Silence filled the dark room. It was so silent, Taeyong could hear the giggles from the main hall where the rest of the men were. 

He slowly stepped back, which Ten followed. His pace quickened, easily stepping one foot back, followed by Ten. This continued until he backed up against a wall. Ten instantly pressed his chest against Taeyong’s. Taeyong’s breath hitched, feeling Ten’s warm breath hit his skin. Ten’s fingers pricked Taeyong’s soft skin, leaving goosebumps throughout. Ten pressed his fingers onto the side of Taeyong’s neck and slowly cupped his cheeks after drawing a line through his jawline.

     Taeyong felt weak on his knees, trying to keep his stance. Taeyong’s heart was pounding faster. He felt Ten mouth his neck and leave only the trace of his breath there. Taeyong didn’t think he could take much more teasing. His cock was already hard and hitting against his pants. 

     Ten sensed this and roughly grabbed Taeyong’s clothed cock, making Taeyong whine. Ten completely slammed him against the wall, gripping his wrists with a sort of inhumane strength. He leaned into his ear. 

“You drove me to insanity. At some point, I couldn’t take it any longer. Every time you gave Johnny and Jaehyun that special stare, I pined for you to look at me the same way. I wanted that, I wanted to dominate you every time and fill you up with my cock, a little slut like you would take that, wouldn’t you?” Ten whispered.

Taeyong grabbed onto the front of Ten’s suit and begged for it. “Please, just fuck me, Ten. I mean it, I need you,” Taeyong pleaded.

Ten smirked and properly lifted Taeyong’s head by his chin. He leaned in and brought their lips for a kiss. Taeyong melted under Ten’s touch. His lips tasted like some sort of addiction and even after the first taste, Taeyong was chasing them back for more. Ten bit at the bottom of his lip roughly that it drew some blood, which Ten licked it up.

     Taeyong instantly granted Ten access to his mouth, letting the shorter male explore every crevice. Their kissing became loud and slick, the feeling of Ten’s tongue penetrating each area of his mouth made Taeyong gasp. Ten’s hands had reached Taeyong’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers all in one go. Taeyong’s dick already was slick, its tip was strongly leaking with precum. 

     Ten’s hand wrapped around Taeyong’s shaft and up to his head. He rubbed it up to the precum and down all the way to his balls. Taeyong was already panting at that point. Ten had released the grip from his wrists, which he took the liberty of removing his own shirt. 

There was something frightening, yet exciting about being completely naked while Ten was still fully dressed. That didn’t last for long, as Ten was impatient and threw off all his clothes to the side. Taeyong looked down to see his hardened cock against his stomach.

     Ten’s body wasn’t bad at all, it was very lean and perfectly sculpted in its own way. Taeyong instinctually felt his tongue lick his lower lip, so turned on by Ten’s cock. Taeyong quickly fell to his knees, wanting to pleasure Ten’s dick, but Ten held him up by his bicep.

“Nope. Little whores aren’t allowed to be rewarded unless they prove themselves worthy,” Ten smiled wickedly.

Taeyong noticed on the table near them, there was a centerpiece full of gourmet chocolates. Ten unwrapped one of them and put half of it into his mouth. Before Taeyong could react, their lips collided with one another’s. Ten pushed the chocolate into Taeyong’s mouth. The sweet sensation of cocoa instantly hit Taeyong’s taste buds. Ten pushed it further until the only thing their tongues mixed with was their saliva blended with melted chocolate. 

    Ten released Taeyong’s mouth and left butterfly kisses from his jawline to the back of his ear. He quickly bit his earlobe, which Taeyong moaned. The heat filled the room quickly and Taeyong couldn’t take it much longer. Ten languidly kissed down his neck and left a mark by his collarbone. He only slowly passed his chest and licked around his naval.

      Finally, Ten decided to speed the process up. He didn’t have lube, so he brought his fingers to Taeyong’s mouth and made him open it up. Taeyong obliged, sucking three of Ten’s fingers until they were slick with his spit.

Ten, with no regard, slammed one finger right into Taeyong’s anus, making the other screech. He pounded his finger, testing the area until he found Taeyong’s prostate. He then brought his second finger inside, scissoring Taeyong quickly.

Taeyong bucked his knees, his face contorting. “Ten~I’m about to-“

Before he could, Ten pulled his fingers out of Taeyong when he was nice and open. Ten then lifted Taeyong up and carried him bridal style. Taeyong was confused until he realized they were standing in the main hall as the rest of the men stared straight at them. Ten looked down at Taeyong and winked at him. Then he gave a nonchalant stare to the rest of the men, who had the most shocked expressions on their faces. 

“Hi bitches, I’m back. Taeyong is now apart of our club. Now I’m going to have my own fun for all the times you guys were able to play around while all I could do was drink!” Ten exclaimed.

Taeyong knew all of the men’s eyes were fixated straight on him, and honestly, he fucking loved it. When they had entered the room, Taeil and Sicheng were cozily sitting in Yuta’s lap. Yukhei and Mark were making out at the bar. Doyoung, Kun, and Jungwoo were pretty much mutually masturbating. Then, Johnny and Jaehyun were close to having sex then and there. However, even their gazes hit Ten and Taeyong’s naked forms. 

Ten slammed Taeyong to the carpeted floor and grabbed his own dick. He positioned it near Taeyong’s ass and wanted to get the right angle. Finally, he entered him. Taeyong and Ten let out the loudest moans as Ten filled him up nicely. He immediately found Taeyong’s prostate and Taeyong bucked his hips up. Ten kept hitting into that exactly spot and Taeyong could’ve sworn his brain turned to mush. Taeyong wrapped his legs around Ten’s waist, pulling him closer. The more Ten thrusted, the more marks Taeyong left on Ten’s back.

“Ten, please come in me,” he begged.

“You dirty bitch, I didn’t plan it to end in any other way,” Ten replied. 

After a couple more thrusts, Ten cummed inside of Taeyong. He kept his cock inside of Taeyong, not pulling out until Taeyong cummed. Ten grabbed Taeyong’s cock and rubbed its head till Taeyong released thick ropes of his semen all over his toned stomach and chest. Ten smirked, still not pulling out until he saw fit and finally released his cock from inside of Taeyong.

Taeyong wiped the sweat away from his brow and pulled Ten in for a sweet kiss. The rest of the men were completely silent, and frankly, they were even hornier. Ten pulled Taeyong to his chest and intimately held him close.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kun cleared his throat. “Welcome to the club, Taeyong,” he stated, to which the rest of the men mutually agreed. 

Oh, Taeyong’s life definitely wasn’t going to feel stressed again. 


End file.
